Wolfram's Happy Ending
by luvdawinx
Summary: My first song-fic. He thought Yuuri finally grew to love him back. He thought the kisses, the tender caresses, and promises of a future together were true and from the heart. He thought wrong, apparently. What made him even more shocked when realizing this was that... Yuuri actually lied to him. "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne Oneshot


**Title: Wolfram's Happy Ending**

**Genre: Romance, Angst, some Hurt/Comfort, not sure if there's anything else...**

**Song: "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne**

**Main Characters: Wolfram, Yuuri, some Greta**

**Summary: My first song-fic. He thought Yuuri finally grew to love him back. He thought the kisses, the tender caresses, and promises of a future together were true and from the heart. He thought wrong, apparently. What made him even more shocked when realizing this was that... Yuuri actually lied to him. "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics nor the song "My Happy Ending". This belongs to Avril Lavigne. I also do not own "Kyo Kara Maoh!", this belongs to its owner whose name I still do not know. ^_^;**

**A/N: This really is my first song-fic. For those who have read my Kaze to Ki no Uta fanfic SergexGilbert Music, that doesn't count because those were song-inspired oneshots. R&R!**

**Also, feel free to suggest a song you want me to make a song-fic for!**

* * *

_Wolfram's Happy Ending_

**_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending_**

**_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending_**

**_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._**

He had just finished speaking with him. Now he can break down as much as he wanted. But not in public, not out here in the hall. Anyone could catch him. As tears sprang from his eyes, Wolfram silently dashed down the hall before anyone saw or as much saw him. He left a trail of tears as he fled.

_Why Yuuri... _he thought, turning to the right corridor. _... why?_

**_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?_**

His mind looked back to what happened just moments before. Yuuri had called him into his office to discuss something important that afternoon. Fortunately he had just finished training his troops in the courtyard, so he had time to go. He opened the door when he was told it was unlocked by the person on the other side.

"Hi love," he said softly, popping his head through the crack of the door and shining a smile. Wolfram's been calling Yuuri "love" as much as he calls him "wimp" ever since Yuuri told him he was going to finally accept the growing love between them. "You wanted to see me for something?" Yuuri looked up at him, his face grim. Wolfram lost his smile when he noticed this, and after closing the door behind him he say down on a seat across from the double black. "I-is something wrong?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri nodded slowly, now looking down at his paper. "Wolfram..." he began. He brought his onyx black eyes to meet with the blonde's emerald green ones as he said the four words to conclude his sentence. "... I'm breaking the engagement."

Those words, those five simple words when put together, might've as well killed Wolfram. He wasn't sure of the reason behind this sudden annulment. He didn't know if it was something either of them did or said. All he wanted to believe was that this was a nightmare. And in some ways, it really was a nightmare, one that he couldn't wake up from.

**_Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread (a breakable thread)_**

**_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_**

Wolfram's heart finally broke when Yuuri handed him the papers that would officially annul the engagement. The king's signature was already there, and below it was the line where his name would be. Nodding once and without complaint, he took the quill and signed his name. The only reason why he agreed when he really didn't want to was because he wanted to make Yuuri happy. And if this was what it would take then it would be settled.

He thought Yuuri finally grew to love him back. He thought the kisses, the tender caresses, and promises of a future together were true and from the heart. He thought wrong, apparently. What made him even more shocked when realizing this was that... Yuuri actually _lied_ to him. Wolfram thought he knew him, and so he was wrong about that too.

**_You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it (we lost it)_**

There was a reason why Wolfram fell in love with Yuuri in the first place. Yuuri was compassionate and understanding. He placed others' lives before himself more than anything. Whenever he set his mind to something he wouldn't give up. Most of all, Yuuri cared about others no matter who they were or what they did, and Wolfram loved thinking he was one of those people. He made sure to let this be known when he first whispered the words "I love you" into Yuuri's ear.

**_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_**

They had made beautiful memories together. So many filled with love and joy and with Wolfram finally at peace with himself. Although he didn't want to recall any of them, they began to flow through his mind. He tried to make them go away, fade into the darkness like the rest of his happiness. As this mental battle took place within him he kept on running, fortunately meeting nobody on the way.

**_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._**

**_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say (they say)  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they (but so are they)_**

Wolfram's heard what people say about him behind his back. He either acts like he didn't hear them or that he did hear but it didn't hurt him. The things he's heard do hurt him in reality, especially since a lot of what he's heard are true. About him being selfish, hot-tempered, a brat, he's practically heard it all. He doesn't deny them, he knows that he acts or behaves like this in front of others.

One time someone, though he can't remember who, told Yuuri that Wolfram was too difficult to handle, and that he should just give up. Wolfram didn't deny this either. For others, he was just too complicated to understand. He believed only he himself and Yuuri understood him. When the two shared a so called "passionate" kiss that day Yuuri declared he'd give their love a shot, a new thought entered the blonde's mind: just because _he_ was difficult doesn't meant everyone else in this world _wasn't_.

But now Wolfram thinks, _Was it because I was too difficult for him?_

_**But they don't know me  
Do they even know you (even know you)?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do)**_

_**You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**_

No one truly knows the real Yuuri, either. Although he really does care about others and keeping the world at peace, there is a dark side to him like with every person. When you tick him off he can inflict great damage while in Maou Mode. He would even be willing to shed blood in this stage. Yuuri can be your best friend or your worst nightmare. He may be honest with others on his opinions, but like everyone else he has his secrets.

Wolfram became a victim to these secrets when their relationship began. He learned that sometimes Yuuri can be cruel, cold-hearted. A dominant master in bed. Some of his opinions can even hurt, which is why he tries to put it them in the most gentle way possible. At first the blonde Mazoku couldn't see him as a cold-hearted person, but after what just happened he had to accept the truth.

**_You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it (we lost it)_**

Finally Wolfram reached the cellar, where all of the castle's supplies are stored and kept in stock. All this time he hadn't passed by anyone, much to his relief. He opened the cellar door, slipped though, and closed it behind him without a sound. The only evidence that could reveal his hiding place, if anyone were to notice, were the many tears left on the ground and on the door handle.

**_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_**

**_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._**

In the darkness, he sought out a place in the deepest part of the room. He curled up into a ball there when he found it, hugging his knees to his chest, and began to let it all out. Even after crying all the way here there were still many more tears to come. He knew he was a soldier, and a soldier like him shouldn't cry at least out in public. That's why he decided to hide. Hopefully the doors and walls were soundproof, and he can cry all he wanted.

**_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one_**

For Wolfram, it seemed nice while it lasted. He tried thinking positive. At least Yuuri pretended to love him for his sake, to try and make him happy. The double black made him feel he really did have a chance at a beautiful future. Knowing this, he finally managed to smile softly to himself in the midst of his crying.

**_It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_**

He believed he "had it all" when their relationship began. He thought his life was complete. That all fell during their confrontation just moments ago. But he had to admit, at least Yuuri had enough guts to be honest and tell him straight up. Wolfram had to give him that.

**_He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it_**

Even though their engagement was broken, that didn't mean Wolfram would stop fighting. He's the king's bodyguard, after all. All he ever cared about was Yuuri's happiness and well being ever since Yuuri arrived. There was still this purpose for the blonde to keep on living. So it seems Yuuri will still have to put up with him, and if that meant getting close to him that that was alright with Wolfram.

**_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_**

The door creaked open once again, but Wolfram was too deep in the darkness to be discovered by the light shining through. A silhouette entered, along with a small lamp on one hand and rolls of parchment in the other. It closed the door behind itself. He heard it speak.

"Wolfram?" the silhouette called out. He forgot that Greta comes down here to draw when no one was looking sometimes, even if she does have a perfectly good room. But she insists being here in the cellar allows her to think since she won't get distracted by her toys.

**_You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it_**

He decided to make himself known to the girl. "In here, Greta," he said. Using the light from her lamp she guided herself through the darkness to reach the back of the room. Wolfram could now see the brown curls and big brown eyes coming into view. She, in return, saw the dried up tears on his cheeks. Setting her things on a nearby crate, she kneeled down and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I just heard about it," she whispered, holding onto his neck tighter. "About how you and Yuuri won't get married after all." Greta was now shaking, small droplets rolling down, but she still smiled. She pulled back to show him this. "But I don't care what happens. Even if he marries another person you're always gonna be my daddy."

_At least Greta still cares_, he thought. He can always find joy while around his number one supporter.

**_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_**

Looks like he has another reason: be there for Greta, raise her so she will grow to become a strong, independent woman. Matter of fact, he found himself with a check board's worth of them now. Be a brother to Conrart and Gwendal. Be a son to Lady Cecilie. Be a harsh, hardworking commander to his troops. Be a protector to countless citizens. But most of all, be a father to Greta and a protector, maybe even a friend, to Yuuri.

**_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending_**

Wolfram stopped crying, and so did his daughter. They spent the rest of the afternoon drawing using the pencils and crayons Yuuri gave Greta as presents from Earth. They ended up drawing many pictures of all the happy memories that were made with the three of them over time. By the time they left for supper, about ten to twelve pictures were made each. It seemed childish, but Wolfram had to admit it helped him lose steam. His tears have all dried up.

**_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending_**

The two walked hand in hand into the dining room to meet everyone else. Wolfram's mother Lady Celi ran up to hug him, saying everything would be alright. Conrart laid a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. Gwendal simply gave him a nod. Apparently the news has spread fast. Wolfram replied that he was okay, and took his seat. Greta sat next to him, still holding his hand underneath the table.

Yuuri finally entered the room, saying he was busy handling the papers and such. He stopped smiling that goofy smile of his when he locked eyes with the blonde. Greta took this time to have her and her blonde father to switch seats so she would be sitting next to the double black. Wolfram whispered a thanks into her ear.

The two ex-betroths avoided contact that night. Everyone else helped by trying to make conversation with the king. Eventually Yuuri caught on with their discussions and started chiming in. None of them, only Greta, was aware of Wolfram sighing. She turned to see a small smile etched on his face.

_Maybe there's still a chance for my happy ending_, he thought. _It just won't be with him..._

**_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed my first song-fic! If there's anyone who wants me to write a song-fic, fill this out!**

**Song:**

**Genre of Song-Fic:**

**Relationship (if any):**

**What Happens:**

**I also have another song-fic I'm working on, and that song is also by Avril Lavigne!**

**Signed with lots of love,**

**Luvdawinx (aka Mars or Luvy)**


End file.
